You saved me, Now let me save you
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: (Post season 14 finale) Olivia is stuck with "The Beast" the last person she expects to save her shows up unexpected. Will she be able to save Olivia? Or will the beast finish what he started? What secret is she hiding that she has yet to tell Olivia. Will she get the chance? or will the beast win. Eventual E/O. Maybe be rated M in later Chapters.
1. One Creep For Another

_I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but this just came to me and I needed to write it down. I promise I will update my other stories. Please read and review because I want to know what you guys think of this story and if I should keep going. This is written to be taken place right after the season finale. so here it is. Enjoy._

As I was walking down the cold New York street. The wind blew sending chills up my spine. I looked up and saw her apartment building. I opened the door and felt the warm air take over my body. As I climed the stairs I remembered why I was here.

_"I was told you needed to be taught a lesson."he whispered in my ear._

_He was standing behind me his body pushed tightly against mine. I could feel his erection forming. He moved his hands up my body and slowly turned me around._

_"who told you that?"I asked._

_"your father."_

_The use of the name made my heart race. I pushed the man away ant tried to run, bit he grabbed my arm._

_"if you run it will be harder on you" then he slapped me hard._

_I looked at him the thought about her amd what she told me to do in a situation like this. I punched him square in the jaw. My hand started hurting, he stumbled back and I started running. As I was running I remembered her saying if I ever needed anything I could go to her. For a while she was home to me. I felt safe around her. She was the only person to care about me and love me like a parent should. It killed her when I had to leave. Ever since that day there has been something missing._

I aproched her apartment door it was slightly ajar. Something was definitely wrong. I grabbed my cell phone and called a number I knew by heart and will never forget. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Stabler?" he said his voice was groggly, I probably just woke him up.

"El?" I said quietly.

"Nicole?" he asked sounding shocked. I couldn't believe he actually remembered me.

"Yeahm it's me. Listen I think something's wrong with Liv."

"why do you say that?" he was now alert I could heat it in his voice.

"Well, I was attacked tonight by someone sent by my father. After I faught him off her apartment was the only place I could think if to go to. I'm here and her apartment door is slightly open. El I know something is wrong."

"okay, Nicole are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he sounded really concerned.

"no, El I'm fine."

"I want you to stay safe till I get there. I'm going to call some people and we will be there as soon as we can."

"El, I do hope you realize I'm going in there. Olivia saved my life and if hers is in danger them I'm returning the favor. Ill see you later, I hope."

I hung up before he could object to me going into her apartment unarmed and with no backup.

I slowly walked through the door to see groceries on the kitchen table and a light on in the back. I slowly walked towards the light. It seemed to be her bedroom door. I slowly opened it and the scene before me brought tears to my eyes.

Olivia was tied to the bed and had duct tape over her mouth. She laced there in only her underware and her shirt was ripped open exposing her bra and stomach. I took a closer look and I would recognize those burns anywhere, they were from cigarettes. I opened it the rest of the way and ran to the bed. I put my had on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She lookEd at me in pure shock. I slowly took the duct tape off her mouth.

"Nikki?" she asked quietly.

She still calls me by my nick-name. I started untying her wrist.

"Yeah, Liv it's me." I smiled lightly.

I had untied her wrist and herd a noise I grabbed her hand and laced it with mine before turning around.

The man I saw looking at the end of the bed look at me like I was meat. He looked ready to swallow me whole. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was pure evil.

"who are you?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Nicole Smith" I said not flinching.

"why are you here Nicole."he asked trying to sound intimidating.

"I came to visit Detective Benson."

"why?" he was starting to irritate me with all his questions.

"I needed to talk to her." I kept it vague because it wasnt any of his business.

"I do need a favor from you though." I continued.

I felt Olivia sqeeze my had probably wondering what I want from him.

"what could I possibly do for you"

"I want you to take me and let Detective Benson go." I glanced at Olivia who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"why on earth would I do that."

"I'm younger, and I clearly intrist you. I promise I won't fight. You can't do anything you want." The words came out before I could really think about what I was getting myself into.

"come here" he said looking me up and down.

I leaned over and kissed Olivia on the forehead. Before walking over to him.

In one quick motion he had me pinned to the wall.

"Take off the hoodie." He demanded.

I complied and slowly took off the hoodie, then I dropped it to the floor. I only wear sports bras under my hoodies.

"well looks like it will be less clothes to be taken off later." He said smirking.  
He put his hand on my hip and he was holding his gun in the other. He started kissing my neck and shoulders. I felt discusting, but all I needed to remember was this was to save Olivia's life.

"Will you please let Detective Benson go now?" I asked

"Not before this." He Sid while grabbing a cigarette and putting it on my chest. My eyes started to tear because of the pain. I bit my lip, I was not going to let him get turned on by my sceams. I wouldn't let a single tear fall either.

He pushed me down to the floor. I sat against the wall.

He walled over and untied both of Olivia's legs.

"Liv, please don't fight him just leave." I said weakly. I hoped she would listen.  
He proceeded to untie her wrist.

"Put on your pants and leave. Go out he front door."

She quickly put on her pants then he pushed her out of the room and out of her apartment nd locked all the locks.

He walked back into the room smiling.

"Well Nicole looks like we are going to be up all night having fun." He said with a smirk.

It's just my luck to fight of one creep just to have to deal with another.

_please tell me watch you think. Should I continue? Let me know. _


	2. Missed you

_So I don't usually update this soon, but it came to me and I had to keep writing! Here you go.._

* * *

I can't believe I just saw Nicole. She just saved my life. What was she doing here? I haven't seven her in almost 4 years. She must be like 16 now. I remember the day I first met her.

_Elliot and I were told by cragen to head to the hospital because we had a victim that was raped and tortured. When we walked into the room we expected to see a women in her twenties, but what we saw as a little girl laying asleep on the hospital bed._

_My heart broke when I looked at her. She couldn't of been more than twelve. I looked at Elliot and he just put his arm around me._

_I saw her open her eyes, she looked at me. I smiled softly._

_"Hi, I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler." I said walking closer to this little girl._

_"Hi Livvy and Ellie! My name is Nicole Smith but most people call me Nikki, you can call me Nickki if you want." She said sounding quite enthusiastic._

_"Nikki, can you tell us who did it to you."_

_Suddenly her smile dropped and so did her sweet voice._

_"it was my so called father." She said her voice rather dark._

_"Nikki has he ever don't this before."_

_"yes, he's burned me before, but he's, he's never um touched me like he did tonight." Her eyes started filling with tears._

_I walked over and took her tiny had in mine._

_"what about your mother"_

_"My father said I can't ever tell anyone what happened to mommy"_

_I took into account how she called him 'father' and her 'mommy'_

_"Nikki I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I said reassuringly._

_"four years ago my father killed my mommy" then she started crying._

_"did you witness it?" I hated having to keep pushing but we needed answers._

_"yes, she was trying to protect me and her beat her to death." She said in between sobs._

_"Okay Nikki, we are going to get him and put him away."_

"_what's going to happen to me?" she asked_

_"I don't know yet but I promise you will be okay."_

_I looked up to Elliot and he nodded._

_"alright Nikki we need to go."_

_"No Livvy please don't leave me."_

_I looked at Elliot my heart broke. I really did need to go back to catch this bastard for doing this to her._

_"Nikki I will be back okay. Then when you are allowed to leave you will come with me, okay?"_

_Elliot looked at me like I had two heads but someone needed to be here for this little girl._

_"Thanks Livvy! Can Ellie come too?" she smiled_

_"Of course ill come too Nikki" Elliot said._

_"yay! Ill see you soon. Bye Livvy bye Ellie." She smiled and waved._

_I stopped one of the nurses and asked "When can she be discharged"_

_"in about two to three days, she has a lot of severe burns on her shoulders, stomach and chest." She responded._

I was snapped out of my memory to hear someone calling my name. I looked and saw cragen with Nick, Amanda, Fin, Munch and Elliot, wait Elliot was with them.

"what are you guys doing here?"

"Liv, Nicole called my Cell phone saying she thought you were in trouble because you apartment door was open."

"Do you know why she was here? Wait where is she?" he asked suddenly really worried.

"she in my apartment."

"why are you out here." Cragen asked.

" she came in and told Lewis to take her instead of me and he complied and pushed me out here at gun point, then he locked me out. I don't even have my key." I said sounding scared.

"what did he do to you Liv?" Elliot said.

"he had me tied to the bed and started burning my stomach and chest , he left to use the bathroom when she came in. she untied my wrist and held my had while she was taking to him. She asked him to take her instead if me." I was close to tears.

"I have my key." Elliot pulled it out.

"I think we need to think this through. He's armmed and he had a sixteen year old girl in there." Nick said.

"you're right Nick we have to figure out how to save her." Amanda said.

"we need to figure it out quick because been out here for at least 10 minutes." I said.

"alright, Olivia I want you and Elliot to go in first followed by Nick and Amanda, then Much, fin and I." cragen said.

Elliot unlocked the front door of my apartment and we all walked in guns drawn. Elliot and I want right into my bed room. Lewis was on the bed with a hot coat hanger. Nicole was tied to the bed, she was laying on her stomach. He was about to brand her.

"Lewis put the gun and hanger down." Elliot said his voice demanding.

He turned to look at us.

"Detective who is your friend." he said smirking.

"Put down the gun." I said.

"What are you going to do about it." Then he pressed the hot hanger into Nicole's back.

Elliot and fin ran up and grabbed him pulling him off of Nikki and arresting him. I ran to Nikki.

"Nikki are you okay?" I asked really concerned.

"better now." She said with a small smile. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Olivia we need to take you and Nicole to the hospital." Cragen said.

"alright , Nicole are you okay to get up."

Amanda had untied her arms and legs.

"yeah I think so."

She got up and hugged me.

"Liv I missed you so much." she said.

"I missed you too Nikki!"

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! _


	3. I'm sorry

_I got a few reviews saying Olivia would never do that to a victim and I agree. I was attempting to play off if her state of mind at the end of the season finale. In my opinion if she was in the right state of mind she would of drawn her gun. Which she didn't. I just felt as she was in a state of shock. Well if you like it you like it if you don't you don't. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Or did horribly at writing that was never my intention. So if anyone still reading here you go. _

* * *

Nikki and I were taken to the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about when she demanded to take my spot. I should of faught or said something. I was in shock, he had me at gun point whispering if I tried to fight back he would kill us both. I didn't want her to die but I'm a New York police officer and I just left her. What was wrong with me.

"Nikki?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah?" she said looking at me.

"I'm sorry" I said close to tears

"for what?" she asked shocked.

"for just leaving you, I didn't try to fight back. I didn't try to do anything to help you. I just let him do those things to you." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"your kidding me right?" she said then wiped my teat away.

"Liv you saved my life four years ago, I knew something was wrong when I showed up at your apartment. I went in there to save you. When he let you go I told you to leave I didn't want him to kill you. He was holding you at gun point. You didn't do anything wrong you didn't have a choice." She continued.

"Nikki, I will never forgive myself he burned you it's all my fault."

"he burned you too, he could of done worse. I've been burned before, you know that. I knew Elliot was coming I didn't want you to get hurt more. Olivia your like my mother I could not let anything happen to you if I could stop it."

"Nikki, thank you for saving my life, but I should of faught for you."

"He didn't put me through anything that I haven't already endured. If he would of killed you Olivia I would not be able to Live with myself." She said taking my hand.

"what if he killed you." I stated.

"Olivia you save people's lives for a living if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here, your life is way more important than mine."

"nikki that is not true, you are sixteen you have your whole life ahead of you." I squeezed her hand.

"Liv I have no where to go, no one to live with. My life isn't really worth living."

"Where have you been these past few years?"

"bouncing from foster home to foster home."

"No one adopted you?"

"Olivia what happened to me changed me I'm not who I use to be. I don't open up to people I don't let anyone in. they all thought I was wierd, I never made any friends I was- I am a loner."

"Nikki you sound more like me everyday." I said with a laugh.

* * *

_This is a shorter chapter but I just wanted to get it out. Please review good or bad._


End file.
